


Red Sky

by ignipes



Series: Zombie Apocalypse (Supernatural) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-29
Updated: 2006-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignipes/pseuds/ignipes





	Red Sky

Dean is collecting driftwood by the water. He looks up as Sam walks toward him, squinting in the afternoon sunlight.

"Saw a boat," he says, gesturing with a gnarled branch. "Looked like a fishing trawler."

Sam shades his eyes and scans the water, but the ocean is empty now, calm and gently undulating. The sky is almost blue today, cloudless and tinted violet around the horizon.

"You want to send out a signal?" Sam asks. The world isn't empty; some days when they turn on the radio they pick up stray broadcasts, people calling out in different languages, claiming to be safe and healthy and ready to help, waiting for replies.

"Nah." Dean shakes his head and shrugs. "Not yet."

They never answer. Sam doesn't ask what Dean is waiting for, if Dean is waiting for anything at all. After days in the sun and wind, the skin on Dean's nose is peeling and his freckles are dark, but he looks more relaxed than he has in weeks and he hasn't bitched about the creepiness of the island in even longer.

It is strange, Sam has to agree, to live in other people's houses, eat their food and wear their clothes, tend their gardens and learn to use their boats, almost like they're just keeping the place company until the townspeople come back.

If they come back. Nobody died on this island, not recently. They all evacuated obediently when the Army came, and it was empty when he and Dean found it, peaceful and quiet compared to the chaotic horror of the mainland. A sanctuary, a safe place. It wouldn't last forever, but it was good enough for now.

"Well," Sam says, taking some of the driftwood from Dean's arm, "it's your turn to make dinner."

Dean frowns in concentration. "Let's see. We can have fish," he says, "or we can have fish. Or, if you don't want that, we can have fish. What d'ya say?"

Sam laughs. "I dunno. I think I'd rather have fish."

"Awesome."

Sam turns and takes several steps down the beach, but he stops when he realizes Dean isn't following him. "You coming?"

"Yeah." Dean is still looking over the water, toward the west, toward the mainland. There is nothing to be seen, nothing except water and gulls and sky. "Be there in a minute."


End file.
